Plankton Lives With The Raw
Plankton Lives With The Raw (often abbreviated to PLWTR) was a series created by ElectroElf which is about Plankton's modern life and how insane but boring at the same time it is. This show is called Plankton Lives With The Raw, because he literally lives with raw chum! (Speaking of which, How would raw chum live?). The official website at is plwtr.wikia.com. The show regularly airs on KTV at 7PM. On TV Specials it airs on BBPA and Star Car TV. On June 4, 2017, Squidnerd and ElectroElf restarted the show, as well as rearrangig the seasons (Season 1 and Season 2 are now Season 1, Season 3 and Season 4 are now Season 2). In addition, a movie on the making of PLWTR will be released in the Spring of 2018. Writing has begun on June 4, 2017. Plot The series is a Plankton-remix of the original SpongeBob SquarePants series. It is heavily based on story-arcs. Characters Main * Plankton * Karen * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob * Fil * Patrick Recurring * Pearl * JKL * Sandy * Squidward * Jellyfish * Bikini Bottomites * Narrator Episodes * /Season 1/ (Rated EA by the Kingshire Rating System, rated G by SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) * /Season 2/ (Rated 8P by the Kingshire Rating System, rated PG by SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) Shorts * Plankton Lives With The Raw/Shorts Gallery Plankton Lives With The Raw/gallery Video Games * Plankton Lives with the Raw: The Video Game * Plankton Lives With The Raw: The Adventures of Plankton! Theme Song Original Gangsta...(5 second pause) A man named Sheldon With the engine Got the skill, the attitude for revenge in Eugene Krabs, I assault and grab and when I steal his crap, I just dab Oh I just nap On Karen's lap Cause I got a wife, you got no life Nobody wants you, little cheapskate Breakin' an arm for a cent, for peep's sake SpongeBob SquarePants Your only chance For my skills not to advance Donald Trump, that chump, I bump I see you, I jump That's a stump, not by my height Antenna in your ears, that's how I lose sight! Envy my rhymes, Blowin' up the chimes Usin' it while I am commitin' crimes. Yes, I live with the raw With a saw My life will drop your jaw! Response The show was an immediate success, especially at a time when the users weren't very active. DVD's Legacy The first season recieved an extremely positive response, although the second season "decreased in quality" and rating dropped form 97% to 78%. Table Source: Rotten Kelp Archives *Season 1 - 98% *Season 2 - 61% Staff * ElectroElf '- Creator, Director, Writer, Title Card Maker * 'Squidnerd Director, Writer, Title Card Maker * WithAY2002 '- Writer, Storyboards, Transcript Maker * 'Kidboy24 '- Writer, Idea Thinker * 'The Imperial Ghost '- Writer, Title Card Maker * 'ChocolateBrownieBoy '- Director, Writer * [[User:Greatlegoman29|'Greatlegoman29]] - Writer * [[User:SethStewart90|'SethStewart90']] - Writer * [[User:Kidsy128|'Kidsy128']] - Season 3 Guest Writer * 'The Sponge Club '- Animator* *The Sponge Club is in charge of the Kingshire Animation Studios, so he is technically involved. Boxsets PLWTR Season 1 Boxset PLWTR Season 2 Boxset Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kidboy24 Category:AWESOME! Awards Category:Star Car Entertainment Category:Kingshire TV Category:ElectroElf Category:Percyblu Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Awards Category:PG-13 Category:2015 Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:Patchy Picks Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Pages with red links